Sassy, bossy, but mine
by Noni Gailin Ayrenin
Summary: THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED ON MY QUOTEV ACCOUNT AKITA TAKAHIRA AND IS ALSO ON MY DEVIANTART! That Aside, This is a SasuOc story. My OC, Nirana Amayana, a biker chick with an attitude, meets Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

~Nirana P.O.V~

I drove up to the school on my black, Maroon flamed motorcycle and instantly everyone had their eyes on me and my roaring bike. Sighing, I got off and pulled the helmet off, hearing everyone gasp as my long, dark magenta colored hair fell to my mid back. "What are you all lookin at, huh? Don't you have classes to get to?" I barked at them and they all turned away from me, all but one.

A guy my age stood there, watching me. His black hair falling near his cold, dark eyes. Just as our eyes met, some loud, annoy pink haired chick got his attention, though from the looks of it he wanted to get away from her. The bell rang and most students left for their classes, including the pink haired twit.

The boy was still there though, with what I think are his friends. Strapping the helmet to the bike, I walked over to him. "Alright," I said now in front of him, "Since im new here, your gonna show me to my first class, got it?" The blonde boy next to him began laughing and said, "Yeah Sasuke, show her to her first class." Before Sasuke, I'm guessing that's his name, could answer, a voice came over the intercom.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Nirana Amayana please report to the front office." I sighed and began walking towards the main building, Sasuke following. "You know Nirana," He said, stepping in front of me, "Normally it's the man who leads, and the woman who follows."

Letting out a short growl as my reply, I entered the office and a woman with long, light blonde hair and a jewel looking thing on her forehead greeted Sasuke and I. "Hello Nirana, I'm lady Tsunade, I'm the principle here." She said, shaking my hand and then turning to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I've called you here to inform you that for the next week you are to act as her guide to the school. Understood?" He let out a 'hn' as a response and began walking away.

~Sasuke P.O.V~

Great, I'm stuck with the new girl. The new girl who thinks she can boss me around. We'll see about that.. "You have all your classes with me, so just follow and you shouldn't have a problem." I said as she caught up and was now beside me. She turned her head away and pretended to be interested in the wall. I sighed, "You're not fond of listening to others, are you?" Again, Nirana ignored me. Once in front of the door to our History class, I gave it a light knock to announce our entery before going over to my seat.

Nirana stood there at the door looking at the teacher, Kakashi, waiting for him to say something. After hearing nothing she walked in front of him, placing his book and his desk and said, "It's rude to see someone walk into a room and not address them." Kakashi gave her a bored look and said, "That may be, but it is also rude to stop me in the middle of teaching." To this Nirana looked around the classroom, to see almost half of the students asleep. "Well I don't see who your teaching, nor do I care. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna grab a seat and join those in dreamland." With this, she took the empty seat beside me and laid her head down.

"You know," I said, now whispering to her, "Most boy's pick Smart over sassy and bossy."

~Nirana P.O.V~

I let out a low growl. "Most boys, yes. But what if I don't want 'Most boys', huh?" I said, locking my eye's with his in a glare. "Than I'd say your an oddball." I turned my head away, stopping the conversation right there. Up till lunch, the day went pretty much like that. Just small talk between me and duck butt. Yeah, that's my nick-name for him, but he forced it on himself with that hair of his. Anyway, once I got my food, if it can be legally called that, I sat down at a table near the center of the room.

As soon as I started eating, as if on cue, the pink haired twit came up to the table. She had two other girls with her, a blonde and a red-head. "Excuse me, new girl, but this is our table." She said in her annoyingly pitched voice. "Really," I said setting my water down, "'Cause I don't see your name on it." Just as I said this, Sasuke walked over to us, his little group in tow. Seeing Sasuke, The twit grabbed his arm and said, "See! Sasuke and I sit here EVERY day." I looked over to Sasuke, who seemed to find something interesting on the ceiling. "That may be, but I guess your not sitting here today." I said, propping my feet up on the table, my camo green jeans sliding down a bit to reveal the laces on my steel-toed boots.

"Sakura," Sasuke's blonde haired friend started speaking, "Lets just sit somewhere else." Sakura, I gathered to be her name, let out a sissy like huff of annoyance. "No Naruto. We. Are. Going. To sit. Here." She said, trying to sound threatening. 'Oh I'm shaking in my boots.' I thought sarcastically as I watched her grind her teeth. I smirked, grabbed my water and stood in front of her. "Alright miss priss, have it your way." I said, pouring the water down her shirt. She shrieked and everyone turned to watch us. Her shirt, now sopping wet, began to sag a little and show more of her obviously fake boobs. I grabbed my stuff and walked away, going to an empty table.

"Sasuke did you see what that bitch just did to me?!" Still being within earshot I heard him let out a 'hn' in response before sitting down where I had just been. I laughed silently to myself, proud of my work. My eye's shifted to two girls who sat down on either side of me. "Hey, I'm Tenten and that's Hinata. Saw what you just did to Sakura and let me tell ya, nobody has ever stood up to her like that." She said, sounding excited. I took in her words, wondering why it would be so hard to stand up to THAT. The lavender eyed girl, Hinata, Smiled and said, "S-Sakura has b-been picking on all the o-other girls for a long time."

"So not only is she a bitch, but she's a bully too huh?" I said, watching them nod in agreement. Tenten, Hinata and I talked the whole lunch period, mostly about how much of a bitch Sakura is. The bell rang to signal the second half of lunch, the half where most left the lunch hall to congregate in their groups and clicks. The three of us went to the parking lot so I could show them my sweet ride, but our path was blocked only a foot away from it.

"Your going to pay for what you did!" Sakura said, eying my bike with a smirk on her face. Without waiting for my response, she pushed the $15,000 vehicle over, scratching the paint on the left side and breaking the small mirror. Without thinking I grabbed her and shoved her to the ground. "Never. EVER. Touch a bikers bike." I said with venom in my voice, looming over her and cracking my knuckles. Before I was able to do anything, Lady Tsunade appeared. "Excuse me, but can someone tell me what's going on?" She asked, looking at my bike and then me. "She made the mistake of knocking over my bike." I replied in a growl, still facing a now terrified Sakura. "Sakura," She said, now looking at the trembling bitch in front of me, "Your going to pay for the damages made to Nirana's motorcycle. Now." Sakura growled, pulling a checkbook from her overly large purse. "How much?" She said, pulling out a pen as well.

"About two grand will do it." I said watching as her jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?!" She yelled. "You have no idea how much a custom paint job costs, do you? Not only that but you broke the left hand side mirror and i'm sure a couple of things got dented." I said, glancing at Tsunade who half glared at Sakura as if to say 'Just do it. I have papers to be looking at.'

~Sakura P.O.V~

I let out another growl, writing the check and handing it to that tom-boy freak. Lady Tsunade went back into the building, leaving me Nirana, and a couple of girls to have the rest of the lunch period. After picking up her bike, Nirana squatted down behind me, whispering into my ear, "Uhuh, yeah, I'M the one paying for it." She got back up and laughed with the other girls. I swear I will make her pay for humiliating me. She WILL pay, or my name isn't Sakura Haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

~Sasuke POV~

Since Nirana's bike is in the shop, something about a paint job, Tsunade ordered me to drive her to school. Turning into a beat up neighborhood, I stopped at the fourth house of the right, presumably Nirana's house. Seeing my silver jeep, she kicked the door of her house open, slung her bag over her shoulder, and tromped over to the car. Once she was in and buckled, I began driving towards the school. "Screwing your bike up on the first day. Real smooth." I said, trying to start some amount of conversation. "Yeah well you can thank your prissy-ass girlfriend for that." She said, glaring out the window.

"Sakura is NOT my girlfriend. Or at least she won't be by the end of the day." I said, only glancing at her. "Oh, and why is that? Finally woke up or something?" She turned to face the road with a small smirk on her face. "That and she's terrible in bed." I said, glancing to see the disgusted look on her face. "I did NOT need to here that." She said, facing the window again. "Well you asked, so I answered." I said as I pulled into the school parking lot.

"That may be, but I don't need to here about your sex life." She said getting out of the jeep and slamming the door. As I got out of the jeep, on cue, Sakura ran up to me and shot a glare at Nirana. "What was SHE doing in your car?" She asked in a poisonously sweet, high pitched voice. "Lady Tsunade ordered me to drive her to school since her bike is in the shop." I said as I locked the jeep and began walking into the building. "Oh she didn't tell you?" Nirana said, keeping pace with Sakura and I. "Didn't tell me what?" I said, entering the building. "About how she's the one who knocked over my bike."

At this I stopped walking. I had to end it now, while I had a good excuse. "Sakura, we're done." She gave me a shocked look and said, "But, but why?! We're so good together!" She began to pout. "Let's figure it out now, shall we?" I said turning to face her. "First off, you picked on the new girl. Not cute. Second, your a slutty bitch, and Third, you're terrible in bed." With this Nirana laughed and we began walking to our first class.

~Nirana POV~

Oh man that was good. You should have seen the look on her face. "Dude, that has got to be the best break-up I have ever seen!" I said, walking beside him. We both stopped, hearing very angry footsteps behind us. Oh yeah, we have the same first class. Yaaaaay, not. Sasuke ignored her and continued walking, and just as I was about to do the same, she grabbed me and pulled me to her. "Sasuke. Is. Mine. Got that, bitch?" she said in a low tone. "Did that break-up just go in one ear and out the other, 'cause he sure as hell doesn't wanna be yours." I said, breaking away from her and continuing on to History.

The class went by with Sakura glaring at me the whole time. She could glare all she wanted to and it wouldn't change a thing. Anyway, I was gym class with guy sensei. Wweee... Not only does he have WAY to much energy for it to be a good thing, but his hair is awful. Not to mention his eyebrows...oh god..the eyebrows.

"Alright!" He said, voice booming and echoing, "We're going to start today with 4 laps around the track! Follow me!" Several students groaned, the rest just went with it. One boy, Rock lee I think his name was, began cheering and trying to make everyone else join him. Sasuke had beaten everyone to the track and had already begun running. "See! That's the kind of youthful thinking I like!" Guy said, motioning for us to join him.

"Is it alright if we listen to music while we run?" I asked, untangling my earbuds. Guy simply nodded a yes in reply and pushed me onto the track. I started listening to thunder kiss 65 by rob/white zombie. (Whichever you prefer to call it ^-^) After about a minute of running I had caught up with Sasuke, and had been keeping pace with him. Seeing me beside him, he smirked and went faster as if challenging me.

So I went faster and passed him, having a smirk of my own. "Are you even trying?" He said, passing me once more. "I never try anything, I just do it!" I replied, passing him and completing my four laps just 6 yards ahead of him. Sakura on the other hand hadn't even completed one lap. Just as she was passing me (I was on the sidelines) I said, "Maybe you would run faster if you didn't have boulders on your chest." She stopped running and looked at me. "Same could be said for you." I laughed. "Yeah except I just got done with my laps, I'm two sizes smaller, and mine are real, Miss 'I'm pushing triple D's'." After I said this, she huffed off and continued running.

"I'm amazed someone can not only keep pace, but pass me." I hear Sasuke say as he tossed me a water bottle. After taking a few sips of the cool liquid I replied, "I was the top female athlete in my old school." I glance at Sakura who was now on the other side of the track and couldn't help the small giggle that escaped me. I swear she's never heard of a sports bra. Hearing my giggle, Sasuke asked, "What's so funny?" Before I could say something back, guy sensei called the class together and we all jogged over to him.

"Alright my youthful students! I would like to congratulate Nirana, for beating the time for the girls mile run!" Some people clapped, mostly Lee, and others rolled their eyes at me. "Now now, you can all achieve this kind of thing, you just have to work at it." He said, and then instructed us to go inside and get a basketball. The game was girls against boys, though it was pretty uneventful. Sasuke and I were the only ones really playing. Sakura just sat on the bench, inspecting her expensive, but poorly done nail job. Seeing the game was going nowhere, and it being ten minutes till lunch, guy sensei released us all to go change.

~Sakura POV~

Walking into the changing room, I saw Nirana already changed and ready to leave. Soon the song pop lock and drop it was heard and Nirana answered her cell phone. "So my baby is all fixed up?" She asked to the person on the other end. "HELL YEAH! I'll pick it up after school!" She said, happily putting her phone away. 'You won't even make it past lunch.' I thought, changing and making my way to the lunch hall.

_**AN: I'm ssssooooo sorry guys! I didn't realize that all of the quotation marks for the dialogue had disappeared! I'm pretty sure it happened through all the copy-pasting I've had to do, but I'm fixing as we speak!**_


	3. Chapter 3

~Nirana's POV~

I made my way to the table Tenten and Hinata were at, happily humming to myself as I sat down. "What's got you so happy?" Tenten asked and I opened up my bottle of water. "I Get to pick up my baby after school!" Hinata's lavender eyes widened. "B-Baby?!" She said, her voice getting a little high pitched. Tenten and I both laughed. "She doesn't mean a literal baby," She said, calming down before me, "Baby is just a term most bikers use when referring to their bikes." Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

Soon our happy conversation was interrupted by the pink hair twit. "Hey, Nirana, come with me." She said, trying to sound sweet and innocent. "Why should I?" I said, not looking at her. "Because I want to apologize to you." She said, now looking at the ground. "And why can't you just do that now, when you have my attention? Because I can tell you that for someone like you to get much attention from me in the first place is a novel event." This time she growled a little. "Just follow me!" I gave a small laugh. "Listen, I ll go just to humor you." I said, getting up and following her into the hallway.

~Sakura's POV~

We stopped just across from the open janitors closet. I smirked, and when she wasn't looking, I poured somebody's soda all over her, pushed he into the closet, and locked it. "Take that, bitch from hell!" I yelled, laughing and walking back to the lunch hall. Her stupid friends glared at me when I came back. "Where's Nirana?" The one with her hair in buns asked. "Oh, she just had to go to the ladies room, she'll be back." I said, trying to sound sweet and walking away.

~Tenten's POV~

I didn't believe that stupid slut for a minute. "Come on Hinata, we got a search and possibly rescue to go on." She nodded and followed me out into the hall. As we approached the bathrooms, we heard someone banging on the janitor room door. "Will someone let me out of here so I can kick that pink haired slut's ass?" We heard from the room. Hinata and I both laughed a little. "Hang on a sec Nirana, we'll go find the keys!" I yelled to her, hearing her slump down in front of the door.

Finding the keys was pretty easy, and as soon as I unlocked the door, Nirana jumped out and hugged me. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She kept on saying. "Now," I said, having her let go of me, "Lets go kick some pink haired slut ass!"

~Nirana's POV~

I nodded and the three of us all went back into the lunch hall. Before Sakura could even bat an eye, I had her by her hair and had pulled her from her seat. "Never. Do that again. EVER." I said, in a low, deep, threatening tone. She just looked up at me, and then over to Sasuke, who sat at a table with Naruto and the others. "Sasuke! Make her let go of me! Your in charge of her for the week, aren't you?" She said in a whining voice. "True," He said with a faint smirk, "I am in charge of her. But because this is amusing, I'm going to let her continue."

I took this as permission to trash the bitch, literally, and slammed her against the table, some of her food getting in her hair. She winced at the pain, and screamed when I threw her into the four large trash cans lined up against the wall. After the loud crash, a very high, shrill shriek was heard. Sakura stood up, tried picking trash out of her hair and cloths, began to cry and ran out of the lunch hall, leaving me laughing my ass off.

I saw that Sasuke was even laughing a little. I was amazed that none of the teachers had stopped me. Maybe this kinda thing was normal here? Nah, had to be because EVERYONE hated her. I walked over to Sasuke and asked, "She doesn't understand that I'm not easy to break, does she?" Sasuke sighed. "It would seem that way. Although now your jacket is all sticky." That last part sounded weird coming from a guy. "Yes well, that's what washers and dryers are for, sugar." I said, widening my eyes a little at the fact that I just called him 'sugar'. He even raised his eyebrow in questioning. "I'm uh..I'm sorry I just..I grew up in a family where calling people things like that is just normal."

I turned away, seeing that Tenten and Hinata had already sat back down at our table. "I gotta go." I said, walking over to them." Alright, guess I ll see you in algebra than, hun." He added the last word mockingly.

~Sasuke's POV~

Calling Nirana 'hun' like that. For some reason it felt right, and I was a bit upset to see her walk away. "Oi teme! Whatcha starin at?" Naruto's voice brought me away from my thoughts as I realized I had been staring at her. "Nothing dobe." I said, continuing to eat lunch. For the rest of the day I couldn't think straight. At the end of the day, Nirana had me drop her off at some bike shop and said that I could just go home. As I drove away I heard the thunderous roar of her bike, and watched in the the rear view mirror as she disappeared from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

~Sasuke's POV~

The night had come and gone in a flash, and soon I was back at school. Naruto and I were in the parking lot, just talking as we normally do. We heard Nirana arrive at the school long before we saw her. She parked her black, Maroon flamed motorcycle next to my silver jeep. She walked up to us and motioned for me to follow her, and pointed to her watch. Damn, was it already time to go to class?

~Nirana POV~

As I walked to the building, I turned to see that duck-butt hadn't moved yet. "You comin' to class or not?" I said, going back and pulling him along with me. No matter how hard I pulled, he wouldn't budge. If I pulled any harder, I would dislocate his shoulder or something, so I let him go and began walking again. "Have it your way than." I said, leaving him standing there. What's wrong with him anyway? Normally he follows and takes the lead without any problems.

Class had been going on for at least 10 minutes and finally Sasuke had shown up. "Do you have a note for being late?" Kakashi asked him. "No." Was all Sasuke said as he took his seat beside me, pulling out his textbook and turning it to the right page. Pulling out a piece of paper, I uncapped my pen and wrote 'What's up with you?', and slid it over to him. He looked at it before writing his response. 'What's that supposed to mean?' I mouthed the words as I read them, an old habit of mine. I growled a little. 'You know what I mean. Why didn't you come to class with me earlier?' I wrote in a clearly ticked-off way.

Apparently Kakashi heard my angered pen strokes, because before I had time to think, he was in front of me and asking me for the paper. 'please don't read it out loud! Please don't read it out loud!' I though as the next words he uttered made me hit my head on the desk. The whole class was now awkwardly staring at Sasuke and I as Kakashi made his way back to his desk. Sakura let out a deep growl and glared at me the rest of the period.

Thankfully, the next classes went by quickly, and it was time for lunch. I marched my way over to Sasuke's table and slammed my hands down on it. "Will you PLEASE be more careful when you pass notes?" I growled as I said this. He looked at me blankly for a moment before saying, "No offense, but you where the one writing so loud it echoed through the classroom." I felt my face heat up a little. "Yeah well...well," I said, trying not to stutter, "You could have at least hid the paper!" He rolled his eyes at me. "And how, please tell me, was I supposed to do that without reaching over you to grab it and making even more obvious?"

I growled even more. "Agh, you irritate me, Uchiha!" I said, my face getting even warmer and stomping away to my table with Hinata and Tenten. Out of nowhere, Sakura appeared. "I challenge you to a wrestling match!" She said, shoving my food towards Hinata. "Alright, bitch. I'm sick of this shit. Time and place?" I said as Hinata placed my lunch back in front of me. Sasuke, who sat with Naruto as always, heard us and smirked.

I glanced at him, throwing daggers with my eyes, before returning my gaze to the pink haired slut in front of me. "Tomorrow after school, at the old gym with the busted windows." She said, flipping her hair. "I win, you leave me the hell alone, You win, I ll stop interacting with Sasuke." As I said this, I pushed her into Ino and Karin. I heard Naruto laugh and say, "That'll be fun to watch, right Teme?" Sasuke just nodded and continued eating.

Word of the fight got around quickly, and I heard that someone was actually selling tickets to go see it, given the gyms limited spacing. The only thing I said to those who asked about it, was the Sakura Haruno would be no more by the end of it.


	5. Chapter 5

~Nirana's POV, Day of fight~

All day during class and lunch the fight was all anyone was talking or thinking about. People talked to me about more than Sakura, which was pissing her off big time. She flipped me off a few times in the hallway and I retorted with 'Time and place, Slut?' every time she did, only irritating her more. I gotta say, pissing her off is fun.

Anyway, at the end of the day, I went home, changed into some good fight-night cloths, and left for the gym. When I got there, I saw that a section of the floor had been double-coated with mats and they had set up some fence-like thing around it. Not bad for not having much to work with. As I hopped into the ring, Sasuke walked up to my corner.

"Whatcha' doin' here, Uchiha?" I said, setting up my water bottle and a chair. "By vote, i've been assigned as your coach for the fight." He said, now getting into the ring as well. "Oh yeah, and who the hell voted that?" I said throwing a few fake little practice punches at him, not wanting to hit him, but just messing around. He simply pointed at Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten. 'Figures.' I mumbled as I saw Sakura get into the ring, with Ino and Karin as her coaches.

"And now, ladies and Gentlemen of Konoha High," Naruto said through a Mic he found, voice echoing through the gym, "You are about to witness the fight of the year! Transfer student Nirana Amayana VS. Class Slut Sakura Haruno!" Everyone in the gym cheered and laughed as Naruto called Sakura a slut. "And with that, May round one begin!" More cheering was heard as Hinata rang the bell.

"Your done, kid." I said as Sakura made her way over to me and grabbed my arm to flip me over. She found I was heavier than she thought, and before she could move to change actions, I had taken hold of her arm and flipped her behind me, sending me crashing all my weight down on her. She growled and pushed me to the side, getting up and kicking me in the shoulder with her sissy little high-heeled shoes.

"Big mistake, chicka." I said as I hopped up without using my arms and landed hard. She looked down at my Steel-toed boots and her eyes widened. I got her in a head lock and forced her to the ground, kicking her side and sending her across the ring. She didn't get up, and Tenten got in the ring. "And round one goes to Nirana!" She said as everyone cheered. 2 minute break for round two! And with that, she left the ring, allowing Sakura and I to go to our sides and re-coup.

"You're pretty good." Sasuke said as he handed the bottle of water to me. "Yeah well," I said between gulps of water, "She ain't nothin'. She's lighter than 4 cases of beer that hold 24 cans. I haven't even broken a sweat yet, and she's over there panting." I said, pointing to her as I watched Ino and Karin try pep-talking her. "Stamina and upper body strength are a couple of her weakest points. Her right knee locks up if she moves it just right, and because of what she does with her hips on a nightly basis, they also lock up at certain points." Sasuke said as he rubbed my shoulders. I hadn't really noticed he was doing that before, but damn it felt good.

"You really just want me to kill her, don't you?" I said, laughing a little as I heard the bell and Naruto shout that round two had begun. "Not kill, just immobilize." He said, getting out of the ring as the round started. I laughed as I saw that Sakura had put of fresh make-up, as if I wasn't going to knock it off of her. "Your going down, Amayana!" She said in a growling voice as she rushed up to me, ready to punch me.

Not only did I now hold her fist in my hand, but I kicked my knee up, hitting her in the stomach, and threw her back to the area behind me, sending her into the fence. "You really have to learn not to challenge those stronger than you." I said, tripping her by the back of her right knee, remembering what Sasuke had told me. She collapsed and held her knee. 'So he was telling me the truth, huh.' I though as I picked her up by her hair and slung her into the center of the ring. She got up and wobbled a bit as I walked over to her, ready to make my next move. She moved to punch me but missed by a few centimeters.

Or so everyone thought. I ran my finger across my cheek and saw a bit of blood. "You shouldn't have done that." I said in a deep threatening voice as I held her hand up to reveal her car keys. I grabbed the keys, released her and tossed them to Tenten, licking the blood off my finger in the process. "Cheating bitch." I growled as I hauled her up by her arms, and twisted her completely as I flipped her over me. Again she ceased movement, and again I was declared winner of the round.

"I take it your grew up in a place where fighting was essential to survival?" Sasuke asked as he sat me down and handed me a small bandage for the cut. I put the bandage on and chugged some water down. "Yeah, and let me tell you, it sure as hell wasn't this easy." I said as I again felt him massaging my shoulders. "You also seem to not mind getting tips from people. You locked both her knee, and her hips in one round. I'll be amazed if she can go through another." He said as I watched the three girls panicking at Sakura's inability to move easily.

Naruto came onto the mic again. "Sakura seems to be having difficulty s, but has decided to let the match continue! May round three begin!" As the bell rang and Sasuke got out of the ring I mumbled, 'stupid bitch doesn't know when to quit.' I got into position again as Sakura attempted to do the same. She charged at me with her fist again, and I caught it again, only this time she pulled us down and sat on me. "Really?...You friggin serious? You weight less than my grandfathers German shepherd." I said as I pushed her off of me.

We both stood up and she ran at me again. When she got close enough, I brought my knee up and pushed her head right down on it, breaking her nose and knocking her our completely. I jumped out of the ring and grabbed the mic from Naruto. "And that, my dear classmates, is how you beat up a Slut." I said and when I did, everyone was laughing and cheering. I looked over to the ring to see Ino and Karin pulling her off the mats.

As people left, they asked me to sign their notebooks and things, which I didn't mind doing at all. One of the tech geek club guys had come up to me. "We caught the entire fight on camera! We'll do some editing and we're gonna sell it to those who missed it, but when we're done, you'll get a copy for free!" He said, showing me some of the fight on the camera. "Aww, thanks! Haha, have fun with that, ok!" I said as he walked off with the other geek friends.

I was packing my water, towel and other things back into my gym bag when Sasuke came up to me. "What are you still doing here?" I asked as he handed me my mini first-aid kit. "Well, there's a dance next Friday." He said watching as I zipped my bag. "And?" I had begun walking out of the gym, but was stopped as he pushed my to the wall. "I want you to go with me. Your strong, and I like girls who can take care of themselves. Plus, your a sarcastic little bitch in your own way, which also happens to be something I like." He said, whispering the words into my ear.

I felt my face heat up and my eye's widen a little bit. He likes me? Holy friggin crap! Hottest guy in the school, and he picks me? "Th-thanks. Um...so...Time and place?" My face got redder when I realized how wrong that sounded. "7:00pm, school gym," He said, pulling away from me and walking to his jeep, "See you there...Hun." I huffed as he called me 'Hun' like that and drove off.

The whole way home I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke asking me out. Does he have to be so damn direct about it? Geez, he gets on my nerves. Oh well, not only did I kick Sakura's ass, but I now get to go to some dance with the boy she fought me over. That's going to be the best night to troll her I could ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

~Nirana POV. Next day.~

I got to the lunch table and saw Hinata's face was bright red. "She ok?" I asked as I inspected my lunch. Tenten just giggled. "Naruto asked her to the dance! Neji asked me, and if I dare trust a rumour, Sasuke asked you? Right?" When she mentioned Naruto, Hinata just about passed out. "Yeah, Duck-butt did ask," I felt my face heat up, "But half the reason I'm going is to annoy Sakura even more." I lied, and Tenten could tell.

"You like him!" She said in a sing-song way. "N-no I don't! What gave you that idea?" I asked, backing away a little. "Well, lets see: You gave him a pet name, You were showing off to him a lot during the fight, and your face gets red when in denial of a statement regarding both of you." She said, crossing her arms in a 'I know my stuff.' kind of way. "W-well, whatever, I'm still going." I said, picking at the mashed potatoes.

"Wait!" Tenten's eyes got wide, "What are we gonna wear? I mean now offense Nirana, but I just can't see you in a dress." After a little while of talking, we agreed to meet at the mall, and a few hours after that, we had our dresses. Or..Skirts, in my case.

~Skip to night of the dance, still Nirana's POV.~

I put on my deep, passionate purple skirt. It went to about my mid thigh, a comfortable length for dancing. Next came my pitch black tanktop, followed by a very light overcoat that matched my skirt. Shortly after putting on my black, 3 inch heels, I put on my black eye make-up. By the time I was done, my eyes where rimmed in black with little purposefully done stray marks here and there. Grabbing a small black purse which carried only my wallet, I heard the door bell ring.

"Who the hells' that?" My dad yelled. "My date, now shud'up and go to bed, you damn drunk!" I yelled back as I opened the door and was met by Sasuke. "Damn you clean up nice." I said, eying him in his Black jeans and deep red shirt, with his watch-looking bracelet and clan-symbol necklace as I walked to his jeep. "Not so bad yourself." He said, opening the passenger side door for me.

The first ten minutes into ride to school was filled with small talk, and the occasional singing when a good song came on the radio. "So," I said, shifting my gaze to the window, "Whats the real reason you wanted me to go with you? I'm sure a guy like you can get lots of better women." I watched the trees become blurrs as we passed them. "I don't want 'better', I want you. I thought I made that clear after the fight." He said smirking as I turned my gaze to him and my face got red.

"W-well, whatever Uchiha!" I noticed that we where at the school now and opened the door, growling as he just kept smirking at me. "You comin' or not?" I asked, tapping on the drivers side window. "Demanding much?" He said, getting out and linking his arm with mine. Just as we were a few yards from the gym, Whore Mc' slut, I mean Sakura, stormed up to us.

"Forgetting already Sakura? Or did you want another beating, 'cause i'd be glad to give it to you." I said as I held onto Sasuke's arm to irritate her even more. She growled and before walking away she said, "Just don't do anything you'll regret." I laughed, "Like what, taking your job for the night? By the way, you look even worse than before with that nose cast." I laughed a bit more as Sasuke lead me to the gym.

The moment we walked in, everyone cheered. Naruto ran over to us all excited. "Not only are the DVD's of the fight on sale now, but we put up a giant picture of you smashing Sakura's nose!" He laughed and the picture was revealed. It looked drawn and painted, but done well. "The original snap shot wasn't to clear, so we had Sai re-create it!" He said as Sai walked over and laughed a little.

"Is the picture to your liking?" He asked."Hell yeah it is!" I said, looking it over again. "Good! That picture is actually the cover of the DVD cases. I was worried it would look a bit rushed." He said, now looking at his own work. I laughed a bit and hugged him, "It doesn't look rushed at all! I love it!" As I said this Naruto pulled Sai away and said something about being the DJ.

"Good to know everyone is in your favor." Sasuke said, pulling me into him. Damn, I almost forgot I was with him...opps. "Yeah, and since the fight was off campus, Tsunade can't do a thing about it!" I said, throwing a few fake punches to the air. My mini moment of fun was interrupted by Naruto on the mic. Damn he likes those things. "Ok, this song is way old school, but it's to celebrate Nirana's victory over Sakura!" He said, starting the song.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as I heard the intro to 'Mama said knock you out' by LL cool J. Naruto ran over to me with the mic. "I thought you'd have fun singin' this yourself!" He said, handing it to me. I just smiled and took the mic, "Don't call it a comeback, I've been here for years!" I kept on singing and out of the corner of my eye, saw Sasuke drag Naruto to the corner of the gym.

~Sasukes POV~

I dragged Naruto to the corner of the gym and growled, "Are you trying to ruin my night with her?" He just gave me his 'Da fuq?' look. "Hey Teme, I'm just tryin to help thank her for kickin' Sakura's ass." He said, glancing at Nirana, or rather trying to, through the crowd around her. I growled again. "Fine...just..try to keep people dancing so that I can have a bit of time with her." Naruto looked at me for a minute before laughing. "What's so funny Dobe?"

"You!...Haha, You like her don't you? You really like her!" He said through his laughter. I pushed him a little, "And what of it? You like hinata, and she's Nirana's friend!" Naruto glared at me. "Oh you did not just go there." He pushed me back, and before I could blink, Nirana was handing Naruto the mic. "All done, and my fans adore me!" She said a fake, but cute little diva kind of way.

Naruto grabbed the mic and as he walked away he mouthed at me, 'Just make a move Teme.'

~Naruto's POV~

As I left them standing there, I tried to think of what Sasuke could possibly do to make a move on her. Unless...Hehe, i'll give HER a chance to make a move. I qued 'Please don't stop the music' to be the next song and Texted Sasuke.

'Never mind the making a move thing, I had a better idea.' I watched as Sasuke read the text and nodded back at me. 'Sure as hell hope this works.'

~Nirana's POV~

Sasuke had his arm around my waist as I talked to a couple of people. Soon I heard 'Please don't stop the music' start playing, and without my noticing, I had begun to roll my hips a little. "If you wanna dance, just do it." Sasuke said, letting go of me. I smirked and laughed a little, "Only if you dance with me." I said, pulling him to the middle of the gym.

I had begun to sing with the song as I danced and he just watched. "Come on, Uchiha, dance!" I said, pulling him In front of me and locking gazes with him. "Dance, duck-butt. I dare ya." To this he smirked and twirled me," How'd you know I can't refuse a dare?" He said into my ear. "I have my sources." I said, pulling away and motioning for him to come and get me.

Sasuke followed my movements flawlessly, as if we had been practicing together for months. By the end of the song, my light coat thing had been taken off and we just stood there, looking at each other and smiling. "Not bad, Uchiha." I said, grabbing the forgotten piece of my outfit. "Thanks. I'll go get us some drinks." He said, kissing my cheek and walking away, leaving me blushing so hard one would think i'd burst.

I went on to go talk to Hinata and Tenten as I waited for Sasuke." N-naruto asked me to be his girlfriend!" Hinata said, glancing at him and looking ready to faint. I hugged her and Tenten announced that she and Neji were now going out as well. "Well damn, now I'm the only one who's date isn't her boyfriend. And speaking of dates, I have to go find mine." I waved at them as I left to go find Sasuke. 'How hard can it be to get a couple sodas?' I thought as I made my way outside the gym.

Not seeing Sasuke at the drink machines, I turned to go back to the gym. Or not. I ran into someone and fell on my ass. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help." 'I don't know who he is, but damn his voice is hot!' "Haha, it's ok, I wasn't looking were I was going." I said, now fully standing. I gasped a bit as I got a good look at him. His hair was parted a bit like Sasuke's and he had those same dark eyes.

He simply laughed a little. "I take it you noticed I look a lot like my little brother?" I gasped again. He didn't tell me he had an older brother, but damn! "Might I say you re not so bad lookin yourself." He laughed again and sighed. "I take it you're the Nirana girl everyone's been going on about?" "Haha, the one and only!" I said, scratching the back of my head the way Naruto does. "Well, My name is Itachi". He said, shaking my free hand.

"Alright then Itachi, have you seen Sasuke anywhere? He left to go get us drinks..20 minutes ago." As I said this Itachi got a grim look on his face. "Um..Was it something I said?" He glanced to the gym before returning his gaze to me. "Hm? Oh, not at all. Let's just got back to the gym, Ok?" He said with a smile. "Ok." I said following him.

Itachi had beaten me to the gym, and just as I was a yard or two from it, I stopped dead in my tracks. The sight of what I was witnessing...Made me wanna cry. There he was, standing there against the wall with Sakura all over him. His shirt was off and it looked like she was working on his jeans. I punched the wall and stormed into the gym, looking for Itachi.

~Sasukes POV~

As soon as I heard something hit the wall I pushed Sakura off me. All I saw was a bit of Nirana's beautiful, long, dark magenta hair as she entered the gym. "Stupid whore!" I yelled at Sakura as I put my shirt back on. "Say's the one who said I was horrible in bed and didn't even try to stop me just now." She said with a bit of an evil laugh. I growled and left to go find Nirana.

~Nirana's POV~

Without warning, I grabbed Itachi and pulled him away from his group of friends. "Now I understand the grim look." I said, looking to the floor as a sad attempt to hide the tears that threatened to leave my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. "Why?" I asked, trying to make sense of the scene that was burned into my head. "Sasuke doesn't know what 'self-control' is. He never has." He said, now petting me a little as I began to cry.

"Nirana!" I heard Sasuke call me name and turned to see he was running up to me. I growled and began walking the him, not looking at him, but the floor. He stopped in front of me and before he could even say one word, I slapped him across the face. Hard. The slap echoed through the gym and everyone stopped moving to watch us.

"Go. Get out of my sight, Uchiha. I don't ever want you near me again." I said, knocking him to the ground and making my way back to Itachi. Itachi bent down and whispered into my ear, "I'll take you home." I nodded and muttered a thanks as he took me to his car, leaving Sasuke there on the gym floor.

The car ride started off with only the sound of my crying until Itachi spoke. "I'm sorry that you had to play Victim to my brother. He's going to get his ass kicked when he gets home." I wiped the tears from my yes and sighed. "No, it's ok. I'll just-" "No. It's not ok. Nothing that makes a girl as pretty as you cry is ok. Not by me." I looked at Itachi. No, I stared at him. How can a guy this sweet have a brother so heartbreaking?

I would have asked, but he had stopped the car at my house. "Here," He said, handing me a paper as I left, "Call me if you need anything." "Thank you, Itachi." I smiled and waved as I watched him drive away, and once his car was out of sight, I went into my house. I put his number in my phone and flopped down on my bed, ready to sleep the afternoon off.


	7. Chapter 7

~Nirana's POV~

Waking up, I growned and turned my head to face my alarm clock. 10:20AM. I growled, sat up, and checked my phone to see about 50 texts from Sasuke. I went through and deleted them all without reading them. Coming across Itachi's number, I stared at it for a minute.

Sighing, I dialed the number and after the first two tones, Itachi picked up. "Well hello, Nirana, correct me if i'm wrong." He said. "Haha, the one and only! So..um...Do you have time to..time to talk?" I said, the slightly happy tone in my voice gone. "Sure. How about we meet at that little cafe on the corner?" The lighter ton in his voice made me smile. "Alright. Saayyy, 30 minutes from now?"

I could practically feel him smile on the other end of the phone. "Alright. See you then!" We both hung up and I went to take a shower. It would only take me five minutes to get to the cafe, and assuming we would eat while we talked, I now had an extra ten minutes to kill. Damn... I walked around until I decided to play duck hunt on my old NES.

Perfect! Every duck I saw I mentally replaced with Sasuke. Hehe, bye-bye birdy. I said, shooting the last one. I glanced at the clock, it read 10:53AM. Sighing, I turned off the game, put on my boots and helmet and left, getting to the cafe about two minutes ahead of time.

Walking in, I saw nice little secluded corner and decided it was the best place to be. Wouldn t wanna announce to the world that the ever nice Itachi's brother is an ass, now would we? Sighing, I flopped down in the empty booth and ordered some butter toffee flavored coffee. While I waited, I stared at the ceiling and let my mind wander.

Two minutes had passed by fast than expected, because I snapped out of though when Itachi had sat down and waved his hand at me. "Ehehe, sorry. I just kinda..let my mind go." I said, now taking my hot cup of coffee from the waiter. "I can tell." He said, laughing a bit. "So..I'm under the assumption you wanted to talk about last night?" I sighed and nodded, pouring some cream and sugar into the coffee and stirring it. "I clearly heard his break up with Sakura..I mean I was right next to him when he did it...so than why?..." I couldn't get my thoughts to become clear enough for words.

"Sasuke has always had a habit of doing the opposite of what he means. So it is possible that he was trying to get away from her, but caved in." He said messing with on of the coffee stirrers. "No..I don't think he would cave that easily. I don't think he's that kind of guy. But..He very clearly asked me to that damn dance after the fight. He even told me to immobilize the bitch...I know what you said about self-control, but he's gotta have more than that." I said, eying my coffee before taking a sip.

"hm...When I asked him about it all, he simply told me to screw off and slammed his bedroom door. I went to check on him before I went to bed and I saw that he was asleep, but had been...crying." As he said the last word he gave a look of complete disbelief. "I take it he doesn't cry much?" I said, taking another sip of coffee. "He hasn't cried since he was 5..at least not until last night. But, his crying does prove that he knows he screw up and is upset about it."

"True...But crying doesn't fix that he hurt me. It doesn't fix a damn bit of anything." I said, staring into my now empty cup. "I know, and it's up to him to fix it...but...What would you consider 'fixing it'?" He asked and I played with the cup in my hands." If I told you that, you would tell him and then it wouldn't mean a thing. And even if you re not the type of guy to just relay the answers...i...i don't even know how to fix it myself." I said while images of that horrible scene played in my head.

Simply the images made me wanna cry again. I slammed my head onto the table and began sobbing. We weren't even dating, hadn't even truthfully said, or done much with each other. So why did that scene hurt so bad? Why did the thought of him being with Sakura again make me wanna choke him? Oh yeah, because he basically invited me there to show me I can't have him. Wait..no...Itachi said he was upset as well...AAGHH!

My thoughts were broken by Itachi's cell phone ringing. "Hello." he said answering it. "...Yes Sasuke, I'm with Nirana. Now is NOT the best time I to speaking to you." Just as he was about to hang up, I reached for the phone and took it from him. "Listen, cause I m only gonna say this once. Crying in a corner of your room, will NOT, get me back, nor will it make me think you deserve another chance." Before he could get in a reply, I hung it up and handed it back to Itachi.

"That really wasn't necessary, you know." He said, putting the phone back in his pocket. "That maybe be, but he needs to know that I won't come crying back so easily." I said as I then felt my own phone ring. It was Sasuke. I just hung up on him. "Him again, huh?" Nodding, I looked at the time. "Hey, can we finish talking later? I gotta get my bike to the shop for an oil change." He nodded and I left, paying for my coffee on the way out.


	8. Chapter 8

~Nirana's POV~

As the day when by, I got several more calls from Sasuke, plus some messages and texts, All of which were deleted and ignored. All week my phone was blowing up with things from him. When will he ever quit? Or rather, when will he grow a pair and talk to me in person? Then again, he's probably afraid I ll knock him through something. Which isn't too far off, I mean I do want him to feel some physical pain.

Anyway, I had just come home from the local gym and decided to turn the radio on, to ease my mind. Before I flopped down on the couch, I heard a bunch of Korean and then, 'oppa gangnam style'. I tapped my foot to the beat and began to sway my hips a bit. Though I had no way of knowing what he was saying at all, I tried to sing along and began dancing around the living room.

Just as I spun around, I saw my dad standing in the kitchen door way. "The fuck are you doing?" He asked as I turned off the radio. "Dancing." I said. My reply wasn't anything complicated. He sighed and left, going back to his room. 'Fun wrecker.' I mumbled as I flopped down onto the couch. I managed to get in a comfy position and ended up taking a nap, only to find myself waking up 2 hours later because my dad was yelling at me.

"Hey, get your lazy ass up, there's some boy here who wants to talk to you." Growling I got up and shuffled myself over to the door. "What do you want Sasuke?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and yawned a bit. "I Just...I wanna talk..and you haven't been answering me at all." He said, now looking at the ground. "Yeah I know, I've had to empty my phone recycling bin of your texts 3 times now. And now that you've woken me up, you better have a damn good reason why I should listen to you." I said, watching his saddened expression as I told him about the texts.

"I just wanna talk to you about what happened last week. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry and...I know that just saying sorry isn't gonna make things better but...What will? What is it that you want me to do? What do I have to do to get you at least talking to me again?" He said as I stood there a thought for a minute. "First, you're talking to me now, so savor the moment. Second, If you're gonna start talking to me again, abandon Sakura. What hurts about all this, Sasuke, is that I witnessed your break-up, YOU asked me to the damn dance and you had the nerve to do that with her anyway."

"Sakura shot me up with something. Whatever it was, it had me actually enjoying that crap. That only thing that snapped me out of it was seeing you." He said looking at me. "Ch, yeah, sure Uchiha. You got drugged. When did you make that up?" "I'm not lying ok! I have a paper, a drug test, she did! I swear!" He said, handing me a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it a sure as hell, he was drugged. "And how, dare I ask, did she drug you?" I asked as I handed the paper back to him. "She put some powdered stuff in a bottle of water and forced me into drinking it."

Imagining Sakura forcing Sasuke to drink water was a bit difficult, but given he had evidence it happened, I couldn't exactly argue. I sighed and said, "Sooo...What happens now? I mean...Now I know what happened, and I understand it wasn't your fault, and by default, i've forgiven you...so...now what?" Sasuke smiled a laughed a little. "This." Before I knew what he was doing his lips where pressed to mine. My eyes grew wide in shock before slowly closing as the kiss deepened.

We parted for air and he gave a me a smirk. "So, wanna go somewhere? I'll take you anywhere you want." He said, whispering the words into my ear. "How about the old gym, I have an old radio I can bring. It could be like a ..make up dance." I said, seeing him smile a turn to walk to his jeep. "Sure, just grab the radio, I ll be waiting."

Smiling, I went into the house and grabbed the radio, slipping my boots on in the process. Once I go into the jeep, I put the radio in the back seat and we set off for the gym. After getting there and setting up, I turned the station to the one it had been at before, and as I predicted, that 'oppa gangnam style' song was on. I heard him laugh as I started to do the moves. "Oh like you can do better!" I said in a teasing fashion.

He smirked and started dancing as well, and when the part with the elevator pelvic thrust came on, we both laughed as he was over me doing it. We danced to about three more songs before taking a break. "This...This is how I wanted that night to be. Just you and me, having fun." I said, turning to face him. "This is fun. Maybe we could do other things..." He said, looking out of a window to his jeep. I knew damn well what he was suggesting. "Yeah well, you haven't even officially made me your girlfriend yet, duck-butt." As I said this he sighed.

"But I thought is was obvious? You're my girlfriend now. Happy?" He said, looking back at his jeep. "Yes," I said getting up and grabbing the radio, "But not THAT happy." I laughed and walked out to his jeep and heard him growl. "It'll take more than an explanation and a few dances to fully win me. You should know that by now." He sighed again and took me home. My dad had to yell at us to stop kissing on the porch though. I went to bed happy and with my head full of 'OMG we're actually dating now!' thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

~Nirana s POV~

So, Sasuke and I have been dating now for about a total for three weeks! Yay! I thought about all the random dates we had went on as I got ready for school. I was almost so lost in my thoughts, that I had almost forgotten my school bag. Laughing to myself, I put on my boots, grabbed my helmet, and went out to start my bike and go to school. As i drove, he was all i thought about. What can i say? I'm excited to see him at school today!

~Tsunade s POV~

As students poured into the building for the day to begin, I sat in my office watching the morning news. Taking a sip from my coffee, I mindlessly watched the screen until I saw and accident that had happened only three miles away. I turned on the recording feature in case anything important came up, muted the TV and did the morning announcements.

"Um Lady Tsunade! Come here"! Shizune said from my office, rewinding the recording. All it took for me to see the problem, was seeing Amayana's motorcycle on its side, and her thrown through the windshield of the car in front of it. "Shizune... Yes Lady Tsunade? Play that recording on all the TV's in the building..." Yes, I had heard that Nirana and Sasuke had gotten together. The way I see it, this is the best way to let him know, because I don't think anyone would have the heart to tell him.

~Sasuke's POV~

Kakashi-Sensei was babbling on and on about some great war, and I wasn't listening. All I could think about was Nirana. She really is a great person when you know her well enough. Wait, where is she?

Everyone in the class, including myself and Kakashi, was startled when a news report from earlier in the morning began playing on the TV. All it took to make my heart stop was to see Nirana's motorcycle. I grabbed my stuff, keys, and looked at Kakashi. He nodded and I began to leave the room. "Serves her right for stealing my man!" I heard Sakura say as I opened the door. "She could never steal was never even yours." I said, exiting the room. Within a time frame of probably less than 30 seconds, I was in my jeep and leaving campus.

I wasted no time in parking and getting to the scene. "You can't pass the yellow tape, kid." Cop after cop told me that same thing. Getting tired of it, I growled and pushed through them. One of the doctors stopped me this time. "Please. Please let me see her, I'm her boyfriend." The doctor sighed, but shooed the cops away and led me to an ambulance.

~Nirana's POV~

I heard what sounded like someone calling my name and slowly opened my eyes. "Well, well," I said in a weak voice, laughing a bit and wincing in pain, "If it isn't my favourite duck-butt haired boy." The only response he gave me was grabbing me and holding me close. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "You're gonna be ok." He murmured. "Well duh. I am a strong person." I said, curling up to him as I felt the vibration of the ambulance starting up. About halfway into the ride, I fell asleep.

~Sasuke's POV~

I noticed Nirana had fallen asleep, so a shook her a bit. "Come on now, stay awake." I said, shaking her even more. She still didn't wake up, and panicking, I turned to the paramedic. The paramedic growled a bit, "Damnit, she's lost consciousness." About ten thousand different thoughts ran through my head as the medic began checking Nirana's vitals and other things, the main one being 'Please don't die.'

Once we got the hospital, they took her to some room that felt miles away from my place in the waiting area. Sighing, I pulled out my phone and called Itachi, letting him know the situation. He replied saying he would be here ASAP, and hung up. As I waited for him, I paced around the room, practically digging trenches into the floor. Itachi arrived and the first thing he did was wrap his arms around me and hold me. I took me by surprise at first, but then IT hit. The shock of Nirana being in the accident...I stood there blankly for a minute before beginning to sob in Itachi's arms.

About three hours past...i think..I had fallen asleep with Itachi holding me..nope, not slightly weird at all. Anyway, he woke me up and I saw a nurse in front of us. "Amazingly, she wasn't injured as much as we thought. She just came out of surgery. One of her lungs had been punctured. She does have a couple of broken ribs, and there was some bleeding in her head that we stopped. Other than that, she should be ok, we're just going to wait until she wakes up before we examine her fully again." I smiled a bit before asking, "So..Can I see her now?" The nurse nodded and before Itachi could really let go of me, I had pried myself away from him and had started walking towards the rooms.

"You idiot," I heard as I felt Itachi whack me in the back of the head, "You didn't even get the room number. She's in room 326." I growled a little as Itachi and I made our way to the room. Stepping in, I froze for a second and took in the image in front of me. She had tons of different IV's in her arms and a few bandages on her face and one that wrapped around her forehead. I walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down, taking hold of her hand.

I Squeezed her hand a bit, hoping that in some way, I could let her know I was there. "I love you...so much.." I said in a whisper, laying my head down on the bed and watching her. "Did you call her Father, let him know about this?" Itachi said as he grabbed a chair and sat down beside me. "Honestly, I don't think he cares. Every time I've been over there, he was either drunk, or high on something..He doesn't deserve to have a daughter as wonderful as her if he can't pay attention for five seconds.. Just thinking about him made me wanna kill someone."

Itachi sighed, "Still, give him the benefit of the doubt. This is his daughter." Damn...I hate it when Itachi does that... I growled a bit and tossed my phone at him. "Her house phone should be the one below her cell." I said, now turning my attention back to my sleeping beauty. Wait...Did I just make a Disney reference? Ugh, whatever. Anyway, Itachi threw my phone at me and sighed, "Unfortunately, you were right. He doesn't give two fucks about her..." I looked at Itachi with an 'I told you so' expression. "He didn't even know that she had a motorcycle. How the hell could he live with her and not know that? Is he deaf to roaring engines or something?"

Itachi and I had stayed as long as we were allowed. I knew I had to, but my heart refused to leave the room. When we got home, I just went up to my room, not eating or anything. I just went up there, flopped onto my bed, and slept in attempt to dream about something more pleasant than the current situation.


	10. Chapter 10

~Sasukes POV~

Waking up, I got dressed and went downstairs and into the kitchen. "I'm not going to school today.." I said as I passed Itachi and grabbed some cereal from the cupboard. "Sasuke, I know your upset about all this, but school is still priority." "Itachi, school has NEVER been a priority of mine. Besides, it's not worth going if she can't be there with me. I was planning on spending the day at the hospital with her, whether she knows I m there or not."

After breakfast and my short lived argument with Itachi, I made my way to the hospital. I was stopped by a nurse before I got to Nirana's room. "I'm sorry to say this, but she's fallen into a coma." "She what!?" "Now, calm down. The doctor in charge of her said that there was a chance of this happening, and that in most cases, the patient wakes up within two to three days." "And what if she doesn't wake up within that time frame?" "Then we'll wait till Friday before we'll be forced to pull the plug."

I growled and pushed past the nurse, going to the room. I sat there with her the whole time, never moving from my spot beside her. The hours past, and Itachi came to sit with me and after two hours we were told that visiting hours were over. I told Itachi that I planned on staying the whole week I stayed with her. School? Fuck that. Why be there when shes here?

Anyway, Tuesday came and she hadn't woken up. She didn't wake up Wednesday either. ...Or Thursday... So, now, with it being Friday, I m pacing around the room, waiting for her to open her eyes. "Sasuke, just sit down. Pacing around won't make her wake up." Itachi said, pulling me to a chair. "Don't you think I know that?" I said, more like yelled at him, as I sat down.

"I just want her to be alright. I want...I want to see her open those beautiful emerald eyes. I want to hear her voice, to hear her laugh. Itachi I..I don't know what I ll do with myself if they gotta pull the plug. She holds my heart...She's all I think about...Without her...If she dies...I don't think I ll ever be able to love anyone else.." Just as I said all this, the nurse came in, saying there was only five minutes left.

I got up and grabbed Nirana by her shoulders, shaking her. "Nirana Amayana you listen to me! Wake up!" I said as I began to cry. "I love you...I need you...Please Nira, wake up! Please..." I laid her back down and rested my head on her shoulder, crying even more.

~Nirana s POV~

I must have been waking up, because I felt someone shaking me, and than someone lay on me. My hearing was also coming back, as I heard sobbing and a machine stop. Opening my eyes, I saw Sasuke with his head on my shoulder. I couldn't really speak yet, so I slowly ran my fingers through his soft black hair.

He jumped a little, but lifted his head up and looked at me. "N..Nirana.." Before I could even try to respond, he wrapped his arms around me and held me real tight. "O..ok..hun...can't breath." I managed to choke out the words as he held me. He let go of me and wiped his tears away. "Why were you crying?" I said, rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the light.

After a few dozen 'I love you's, he explained to me that I had been in a coma, and that I woke up just as they had pulled the plug on my life support. "No more motorcycles for you.." He said, holding me and playing with a few stray strands of my hair. "How am I gonna get to school than?" I said in a joking manner. "I'll give you my jeep...I have the money to get another one anyway." "And how, dare I ask, do you have the money for that?" I said, looking up at him. "My dad is CEO of some big company. I get 10,000 every two weeks from him. He uh..Likes to spoil me and Itachi..hehe.." He said, and Itachi nodded, confirming the statement.

"Alright than...but are you still gonna have a jeep, or what?" I asked, curling up into Sasuke's lap. "I was planning on getting an 06 jeep." I giggled a bit. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Well, if you get a blue one, we could be like the the north and the south in the civil war." He tilted his head a bit at this. "Haha, the gray and the blue. You know, the uniform colors." "Oh..i thought you meant...never mind..." I laughed a bit and rested my head on is chest.

The visiting hours had finished, and after a few dozen more 'I love you's, Sasuke and Itachi left. I smiled and laid down, drifting to sleep happy. Happy for myself, and for Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11

~Nirana's POV~

After about a week, I was discharged from the hospital and sent back to school. Sadly, I wasn't allowed to drive for another week. =.=, not amused. Let me just say this now, as I much as I love Sasuke, I can't stand trying to talk to him early in the morning. I hop into the jeep and it's instant, cold, dead silence. Not even a good morning passes his lips until we get to the school. I suppose I understand though, I m not an early morning person either.

Anyway, it's been about four" weeks since the accident, and I m STILL making up school work. Well, mostly the homework, but still. So here I lay, flopped out on my bed with Geometry crap. Ok..so if those two angles are next to each other...they're..vertical? Eh, sounds good enough to me." And I mumbled this, my phone began to ring. "Hello?" I said, picking it up and writing some random answers. "Well hello there." Hearing Sasuke's voice was music to my ears. "Agh, you're a life saver." I said with a sigh.

"And how, may I ask, am I saving your life?" "Simple, you're saving me from the death trap known as Geometry." I said, slamming the book shut. "Oh come now, it's not THAT hard." He said in a bit of a playful tone. "Oh shut up! Haha, anyway, is there a reason you interrupted me from my death by numbers?" I rolled over and looked at the ceiling, waiting for his reply. "Am I not allowed to call my girlfriend just to talk?" He said with a child-like pout in his voice. "Sasuke, we both know you better than that. So whats up?"

"Ok, ok. I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling. Naruto's coming and he's bringing Hinata. We're trying to get Neji and Tenten too." I smiled, I love love love bowling! Even better is that my friends and boyfriend will be there. "Alright, pick me up in saayyy, 15 minutes?" I said as I got off my bed and started hunting for some decent clothes. Yeah, my room isn't in the best shape at the moment... "Ok, see you in few...hun." He said hanging up. Geez, he still teases me over that..

After five minutes of hunting for presentable clothes, I found myself in a black t-shirt, my favorite coat and some black jeans paired with my boots. I ran a brush through my hair a tied it back in a pony-tail with a black hair band. After one last look in the mirror, I looked to the clock and saw I had about 3 minutes left. I rushed downstairs and into the hall closet, grabbing my bowling bag. 'Shoot, my phone is upstairs!' I set the bag by the door and ran back up to my room, grabbing my phone and shoving it in my pocket before going back downstairs.

Just as I got to the door, I heard Sasuke's jeep in the driveway. Picking up my bag, I left the house and hopped into the jeep, bowling bag and all. "I didn't know you had your own ball." Sasuke said as I buckled up. "You never asked." I stuck my tongue out playfully and giggled a bit. He just sighed and held onto my hand lovingly as we left my house.

As soon as we got to the bowling ally, we saw Naruto and the others all waiting for us in front of the building." Damn it Teme, could you at least be on time!" He said as we approached them. "Well Dobe, you can take that up with Nirana. She felt she needed an extra five minutes to get ready." As Sasuke said this Naruto backed up a little, seeing my faint glare. "Um..no offense but um..i don't wanna take it up with her..." We all laughed went in, getting our lanes set up. "Ok, two lanes, side by side, three games, boys against girls." I said, putting my bowling shoes on. "Sounds fine to me." Sasuke said with a competitive smirk on his face.

The others agreed to the arrangement and games began. Sasuke and I were the first ones on each team, and we rushed to be the first one who got to bowl. Sasuke didn't back down, and neither did I, so we both bowled the first balls of the game at the same time. Two strikes... "Oh it's on, sugar." I said, stepping down from the lane and tagging Hinata to go next. "It's never been more on, hun." He said, sending me a smile that said 'oh you are so not gonna win this'. We made several childish faces at each other while the others bowled.

"Hey, four year olds over there, it's your turn!" Naruto said/yelled. This time I flat out beat Sasuke up to the lanes, and in one simple motion, grabbed my ball and slung it down the lane, landing me another strike. "Beat that, Uchiha!" I said with a cocky smile. "I think I will." He said, giving me his usual smirk. I watched as he positioned himself as far left on the lane as he could. Four steps to the lanes and he let go of the ball.

Just as it got to the middle of the lane, it made a sharp right curve, directly into the pocket, and knocked all ten pins down. "Show off." I said, crossing on leg over the other. The others bowled their turns and I looked up a the scores. "Ha, you may be good in show, but your scores could use some work." I said as the score board rolled back to me and Sasuke. "Ah, but this is only the beginning, love." Sasuke said as we made our way to the lanes.

(Im not typing out all three games..to lazeh )

I was pouting...a lot. They boys beat us two out of three. "Yeah yeah, you just got lucky." I said as I changed shoes and put my ball in the bag. "Lucky? Sorry to break it to you hun, but we flat out dominated." He said, handing Naruto his rental shoes. Sasuke and I continued to go back and forth in a playful manner as the shoes and game were paid for. We said our goodbyes to Naruto and the others as we got in the navy blue jeep.

"You're not going home just yet." Sasuke said as he started the jeep. "Oh? And why not?" I replied as I buckled up. "Because, you're spending the next hour or so with me at a restaurant of your choice." He said, leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "W-well damn. If I had known about this ahead of time, I sure as hell wouldn't be dressed like this." As I said this I pulled a small ball of fuzz off my coat. "Um...ok...how about...Tripps. Not to fancy, but not Mc Donalds either."

Sasuke laughed a bit, but nodded and put the jeep in gear and drove us to the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

~Sasuke s POV~

I don't think Nirana realizes we've been together for just over two months. Though I suppose being in a coma for a week does through off your sense of time. With I sigh, I parked the jeep and got out, going to her side and opening the door for her. "Well, look who's being a gentlemen." She said in a weird happy tone I couldn't really place.

Once we were in and had our seats things just became to...quiet for my liking. "So, what's the reason for taking me to dinner?" She asked, taking a sip of her soda. 'She did not seriously just ask me that..' I sighed and said, "Well, it's our two month anniversary. I figured we should do something special." She laughed...wait..why would she laugh at that? "Funny, I would have never pegged you to be a cheesy romantic." She said with another giggle.

I felt my face heat up. "I am NOT a cheesy romantic, I just felt like doing something special." I said, stirring my soda with the straw. "Haha, ok sugar, if you say so." And with that the waitress showed up. "Alright, so what can I get you kids?" She said. Nirana glared at the waitress a bit and said, "We're not 'kids', we're 16. Now, i'd like to get an order of cheese fries to share," She turned to me, "If that's alright with you." I nodded and the poor now frightened waitress left to fill our order.

"Must you scare every person you meet?" "Yes, it instills the healthy fear that if you screw with me, I mess up your anatomy. And I haven't scared everyone I've met. I don't scare you, do I?" She tilted her head a little as she said the last part. "Nira, if you scared me, we wouldn't be together. I know your level of strength and because of it I have a higher respect of your boundaries." She smiled and said "Good. Because if you didn't, there would be serious problems."

Sometimes I question my attraction to her...But then, there are so many moments that make it clear.

~Nirana's POV~

As we sat there waiting for our food, I began to listen to the music they had playing. The story, by Brandi Carlile began to play, and I started to hum to the intro. "Whatchya humming?" Sasuke asked. I simply pointed to one of the speakers and began to faintly sing with it. "All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been, and how I got to where I am."

~Sasuke's POV~

I laid my head on the table as I listened to her sing. This, is what I mean. A moment that makes me realize why I love her. When the song, and her singing, finished, I raise my head and smiled at her. "I love you." I said, reaching my arm over the table and taking hold of her hand. "I-I love you too."

The rest of dinner we talked about this and that, changing subjects like it was nothing. We went from game consuls to countries we wanted to visit, and then on to exotic foods. Speaking of, we're now having a mini argument over who's paying. "Please Sasuke, let me do it. You paid for the bowling." "Ah, yes, but I have my wallet. Do you?" At this she pouted and muttered, 'fine.' So I paid for dinner and we left. Not much more to it except taking her home.

~Nirana's POV~

The ride home was filled with a bunch of small talk, just as dinner was. I'm not normally one for small talk, but with Sasuke..i guess I just tolerate it better with him. I sighed and smiled, closing my eyes as I felt the movement of the jeep stop and the engine cut off. I got out and he met me at the door of the house.

"I love you." I said, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled a bit but said, "Oh come on now, that's no goodnight kiss." Saying this, he press his lips to mine. We stayed like this for a few moments before breaking the kiss. "All better now?" I said, teasing him. "Why yes, actually." He said, holding me a bit before kissing me again and walking back to his jeep. "I love you, hun."

When I got in the house, I stopped and looked out the living room window and watched as his disappeared in his navy blue jeep. "I love you." I said in a whisper, turning away and going to my room to get ready for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

FAIR WARNING: This chapter is a major time skip!

~Nirana s POV~

Other than being with Sasuke, high school was pretty boring. The only real interesting parts were when Sasuke got stuck in ROTC (Twice) and when Sakura moved away. I swear, I never partied so much in my life. The whole school celebrated that one. Oh, I must mention the best part of graduation?

Sasuke had proposed to me.

(Flashback) We had gone up to get our diplomas, and as I turned to walk off the stage, I saw him on one knee. "Um, Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked, slightly nervous. He just pulled a small box from his back pocket and held it out. "Marry me?" I swear when those words left his mouth, I was redder than those damn tomatoes he likes so much. Once I got over the shock, I grabbed the box, put the ring on, and got down there with him, wrapping my arms around him. "Hell yes!" (end flashback)

Ok, so not the most romantic proposal in the world, but he gets points for effort. The wedding had been simple, but sweet. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, everybody was there. Anyway, we got a house and live together and..um have a kid on the way. Not the first thing I had intended on doing and um..i haven't told him yet.

I should but, I just so damn nervous. We only got out of high school three and a half years ago. Yeah, Sasuke has a well-paying job, so do I, but how far will all that go when there s a kid in the picture? In fact, with a kid in the picture, I can't have a job 'Cause I would have to stay home with the kid..AAGGGHH! Why must this be so difficult?

Just as I smacked my head against the hall wall, I heard the front door open. "Hey hun, feeling any better?" Sasuke said as he met me in the hall. Yeah, I stayed home from work. Morning sickness and all that jazz. "Yes and no," I said, watching as he tilted his head a bit, "I found out why I m sick, but you may wanna sit your pretty-boy ass down for it." He sighed at the nick name I chose to use but sat down on the couch anyway.

"Okay, so I drove to the store and picked up..a test...took it and well...I passed." As I said this he gained a slightly confused look. I sighed. "Damn it all Sasuke think for a minute. I've been getting sick left and right, add that to what I just told you. I know your smarter than Naruto, so act it!" He growled at my last statement but still failed to come up with an answer. "Agh, fuck it! I'm pregnant Sasuke. I'm going to be having a child in less than nine months."

He just stared at me for a while, processing the information. Then I realized he wasn't breathing. Gasping for air he stood up with eye's bigger than dinner plates. "You're what!?" He half yelled. "I'm pregnant, now shush, do you want the whole damn world to know?" I said, placing my hand over his mouth to prevent him from shouting. Moving my hand, he picked me up bridal style and laughed a bit, having the biggest smile and Uchiha could have.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." He said, spinning me around a bit and setting me on the couch, leaving to grab the phone. I laughed a bit as I heard him start telling someone. Probably Naruto, given how close those two are. Seeing and hearing Sasuke's excitement put my mind at ease. 'Maybe we will be ok.' I though as he came back into the room and held me.

~about eight months later~

"Hey Sasuke, can you grab me those chocolate cookies? They should be on top of the fridge." I said from my position at my desk. I had been working from home since the start of my second trimester. My boss didn't want to stress me and the baby out by the surroundings of my small cubical.

Anyway, Sasuke returned with the cookies, taking one for himself as he went to his own desk. He had taken to working at home too, since we had no idea when the baby would be here. Our pay was just put directly into our joint account so that we didn't have to worry about checks and such. I sighed and continued to think about all the things people have done for us as I went into the bathroom to wash my face.

After drying my face off, I turned to shut the light off. As I left the bathroom, I felt a sharp, shooting pain and then a weird wet feeling. Growling, I got the floor and yelled, "Sasuke, ready or not, here it comes!" I heard him scramble to his feet and within about five minutes, he had me in the car and we were making our way to the hospital.

Once there, several painful hours passed by. I think I was in labor for...13 hours? Eh, you tend to lose count after oh, I don't know, the kids shoulders get stuck? Sasuke better be damn glad they didn't let him in until the end, I would have fucking castrated him! Making me go through all that..ggrrr.

Sasuke had come into the room to see me. 'oh how thoughtful' I thought, still in pain and ornery. He just sat down beside me, smiling lightly and took hold of my hand. We talked for a few minutes before one of the doctors came over and handed the baby to me. "Well, you two have a healthy little boy."

Sasuke and I ignored the rest as we looked over our little one and smiled. I glanced at Sasuke and smiled even more. He was crying. Big tough Sasuke Uchiha was crying. "So," He said, rubbing his eyes as he saw that I noticed him crying, "Idea's for a name?" I thought for a minute before saying "Sasume." Said boy looked up at me with those cute, big, round dark eyes. I giggled a bit and held his tiny hand, turning my attention back to his father.

"And where did you get that name from?" He said, still looking at the infant and smiling. "Well...um...Sasuke and Me. See, if you take out the last two letters of your name, you're left with Sasu, which is where the 'me' part comes in. Get it?" I said, not realizing that I was already using that 'baby talk' voice most mothers adapt to.

He laughed at my clearly random explanation, but when the doctor asked for the name that would go on the baby's birth certificate, he happily said, "Sasume Uchiha." After naming him, and getting a few other random things out of the way, Sasuke and I spent the next three hours talking to and playing with Sasume. We wanted to spend more time with him, but he had fallen asleep and the doctor had said that he needed to be in the nursery so the he could be watched.

After they took Sasume, I laughed a bit and said, "I just occurred to me, but Sasuke, he looks exactly like you." Sasuke blushed a bit and said, "And how would you know what I looked like as a baby?" I laughed some more and said, "Sweet heart, your mother showed me your baby pictures while we were planning the wedding."

~Half a month later~

All was silent as Sasuke and I slept until.. "Waaahhh!" Sighing, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Mammas' here." I said as I walked over to his crib and picked him up. 'put his crib in our room' he said. 'It won't be a problem' he said. I grabbed Sasume's little pillow and threw it at his father. He growled, but sat up. "What?" He said, throwing the pillow back into the crib. "Your turn." I said, walking back to the bed and setting Sasume in his lap.

"Hun, I have a meeting in the morning." He said, flopping backwards onto the bed. "A meeting? With who?" I picked up Sasume as I said this and set him in my own lap. "Some general something."

~Another half month later~

Sasuke's 'Meeting' has been put off and rescheduled for two weeks now and only today was he finally able to get it over with. I decided to stop thinking about it and sighed, flopping down on the living room floor with the now one month old Sasume. He grinned, seeing I was now eye level with him. Making some weird, cute baby noise, he weakly held out one of his toys, a green stuffed dinosaur Sasuke had given him.

As I took the stuffed Dino from Sasume, Sasuke came through the front door. "So," I said, picking Sasume up, "How'd the meeting go?" My eye's shifted to the now crumbled paper in Sasuke's hand. "They...they're forcing me to...join the army for..for the war."

_**AN: This war is a random, totally made up war, ok guys XD Just bare with me XD**_


	14. Chapter 14

~Nirana's POV~

I sighed as I woke up from the nights..activities. Of all the things he chose to do before he leaves, he had to pick that. But then, he's a guy, he does think with his lower half. Anyway, I got up and put on some cloths, going downstairs and making breakfast.

Sasuke had been given a week to tie up any loose ends before they would send him off. I swear, he never slept the entire time. He spent every minute he could with Sasume and I. Not that I blamed him, poor guy won't get to see us for lord knows how long? I watched as he went back and forth from the house to his jeep, packing various amounts of random things he felt he needed. Today was the day, the day he would be taken away from us for some war that wasn't even necessary.

Soon though, Sasuke came into the living room with our sleeping son in his arms and motioned for me to come with him to the jeep. We would all be going to see him off. The trip felt like years but lasted only 20 minutes. 20 more minutes with him before he leaves. I sighed as he parked the jeep and got out. I got out as well, getting Sasume and taking him with me. A few people came over and took all of Sasuke s bags to the plane.

"This shouldn't even be happening," I mumbled, looking to the ground as I tear left my eye, "We just got all settled down again." I heard him sigh as he took me in his arms and held me as tightly as he could without hurting Sasume, who was now waking up. He made another one of those little baby noises, getting his father's attention. "You be a good boy for your mamma, ok?" Sasuke said, taking Sasume from me and holding him. Sasume just made more noises and wrapped his tiny arms around Sasuke s neck, giving him a little hug.

I smiled at the scene; it was truly a beautiful infant-parent moment. Sasume held out his little green dinosaur for Sasuke, tilting his head and kinda shoving it at him. Sasuke just laughed a bit and said, "No kiddo, that's yours. I gave it to you because I want you to keep it." Sasume just tilted his head the other way before giggling and hugging the stuffed toy. Sasuke let me take hold of our giggling son and held us again.

"I don t want to leave. I don t want to be miles apart from you, and not know what s going on. I..I can t leave you or Sasume but, I have to. Just..Remember something for me, Okay? You are one of the Sassiest, bossiest people I have ever met. But you re mine. And Sasume, He's ours. No-one and nothing can change that. Not even this damn war. Okay?" He said, letting out a sigh at the end. I looked up and him and began to cry. "Just come back in one piece, you hear me Uchiha?" I said in a slightly threatening and mostly sad tone. He nodded and was called for his flight. We shared one last, long and meaningful kiss before he left.

Sasume and I watched as the plane took off. He held the dinosaur out to the plane as it went higher and higher, seeming to know that that's where his daddy was. Seeing that the plane wouldn't stop, he curled up with his toy and began to cry. "It's okay hunny, daddy will be home. When I don t know but..he will come home." 'Or my name isn't Nirana Uchiha.' I added as a thought.

With the exception for Sasume s crying, the ride home was quiet. Walking into the house felt wrong, like I shouldn't be there. Everything felt wrong, and empty. Poor little Sasume must have felt that way too, as he still hadn't stopped crying. I let out an exhausted sigh and carried him upstairs and into the bedroom. He gave a confused whimper when I passed by his crib and laid him down on the bed.

"You're gonna sleep up here with mamma, ok?" I said as I laid down next to him a curled up around his small body. His crying stopped and soon we were both asleep, dreaming that Sasuke would come home safely.


	15. Chapter 15

~six year time skip~

~summery~

About two months after Sasuke was diploid, Nirana found out that she would be having another little devil..i mean child. Yeah, we ll go with that. Anyway, this second sons name is Shusuke. He also has strong resemblance to his father, the exception being that he has his mother's emerald eyes.

~Sasume s pov~

"Mamma! Shusuke won t give me back my dinosaur!" I yelled as I tried to get the stuffed toy from him. She soon came into the room and saw Shusuke running around with my dinosaur. I heard her let out a sigh as she took it from Shusuke. "What have I told you about taking this from your brother?" She said as she gave me my dino. "To not to." He said, hanging his head. "This dinosaur is very important to your brother. Your daddy gave it to him when we brought him home." She said, giving him a small lecture.

I looked around the room and saw a stuffed dog that mom made to match her hair and her favorite coat. "Well, um, here," I said, handing it to my little brother, "This dog is better than my dinosaur cause mamma made it for you." He took hold of the dog and held onto it tightly. "True." He mumbled. "Alright you two, now that that s settled, how about we go get some snacks, okay? Oh and I forgot to ask you Sasume, hows your little family tree project going?"

I froze for a minute. "Well..um..Ms. Haruno said I need a different picture." I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Oh, and why is that?" She asked as she set some crackers in front of me. "She says it doesn't count as a Family Picture cause daddy isn't in it." I said, watching mamma close her eyes and breath outward heavily. "I'll talk to her, alright sweetie?" She said, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Um..Mamma?" I tugged on her sleeve as she began to walk away. "Yeah kiddo?" She said, turning around. "Where...where is daddy anyway?" I asked, looking down at my hands in my lap. She sighed and sat down next to me. "He's far away, fighting." To this I tilted my head. "Fighting what?" I asked. "Fighting a group of bad people who want to take over our home. He's keeping them away until their leader tells them to stop." She said, now playing with one of the crackers.

Shusuke kinda stood their awkwardly for a minute before asking, "Is he gonna come back"? All the question earned him was a heavy silence. Mamma got up and smiled faintly. "I hope so sweetie, I hope so."

~After school the next day~

I walked into the house and straight to mamma. "Mamma what did you do to Ms. Haruno? She ignored me the entire day!" I said, putting my bag down. "Oh nothing, I just gave her a healthy reminder of our high school years." She said with a smile. My eye's widened. "You went to school with my teacher!?" I said, half yelling in surprise.

"Mhm. She tried to take your father from me and ended up with a broken nose and almost no pride left." She said, getting a twisted grin at the memory. "Ouch..Remind me never to make you mad." I said, trying not to picture the fight. Mamma just laughed.

~Another 6 year skip, Sasume is now 12 with Shusuke being 11.~ ~Nirana's pov. She's reading Sasume's little journal while he's asleep next to her~

_'So, according to what mom said, it's now been twelve years since the start of the war. Twelve years that dad hasn't been home. He doesn't even know about Shusuke! All communication was cut off in the 'war zone', so mom was never able to tell him. The only thing I have from dad is my old, partially destroyed dinosaur. The poor thing never left my side. I used to carry it everywhere, and that s no understatement._

_I always felt that if I kept it with me, dad would somehow be able to know what I was doing. So that he wouldn't miss out on the stages of my life. All very silly, right? But it makes a whole lot of sense when you're six. And it did, until mom had pointed out that carrying it around was destroying it. She told me that while my idea was very cute, the better idea was to preserve what I had. Now let me tell you, she's right. If I had kept on dragging my poor dino behind me, there would be nothing left of the only thing I have from dad.'_

I sighed as I closed the notebook and put it down. "That's not true baby. You have so much from your dad...His looks, for one." I said in a giggle, pushing some hair from his face. Shusuke stirred in his sleep, latching on to and curling up into his brother. I looked at the time and let out another sigh. "Alright you two, time to get up. You have 30 minutes to get ready for school." I said, watching as they both shot up and yelled , "SCHOOL!" They ran out of the room and began to pack pencils and other things.

I followed them out of the bedroom and went downstairs to make them something quick to eat before they would leave to catch the bus. I handed them some toast as they walked out the door, giving them little kisses as they left. "Love you mom!" They yelled as they boarded the bus. I waved at them and then got ready for work, leaving on my fixed up bike. Yeah yeah, he said 'no more motorcycles for you' after that accident, but that was what, 16 years ago?

Damn, time flys.


	16. Chapter 16

~Nirana's pov~

So, i'm in the middle of bending a VERY hot piece of metal into a tire cover for a motorcycle, and my cell phone rings. Hinata is calling to tell me that Sasume is sitting in her office for beating some kid and is suspended. Great..NOT. So, I told my boss I had to pick up my sons, because if I have to pick up one, I may as well pick up both, and left.

~In Hinata's office~

"This is what, the 5th time you've gotten in a fight? Geez kid, you're worse than I was." I said, hitting him up-side the head. Hinata just laughed, "Well, I know where he gets it." "Mom, I can't just sit there when some asshole is making fun of me for not having my dad around. Because A: It's not my fault, and B: At least my dad has the balls to do what theirs would cry to their moms over." He said, letting out a sigh and turning to face the window, "It's just not fair."

I told Sasume to go wait by the bike while Hinata called Shusuke's teacher to let him know I was picking them up. "Nirana, Kuro has been wanting to go over and hang out with Sasume for a while now. Could he maybe go over after school?" Hinata said. I sighed, "I know that would be like rewarding him for fighting, but they haven't seen each other in a while so..Sure."

~Sasume's pov~

"How does mom expect all three of us to fit on that bike?" I said to myself as she and Shusuke came out of the building. "Now, Lady Hinata and I talked about it. We understand your reasons for the fight, but you're still suspended. However, Kuro will be coming over later. But you better be helping each other with your homework and not on that damn xbox." She said letting out a sigh, "Now, get on, I'm dropping you boys off at the house and then going back to work."

Amazingly, we all fit on the bike. "How in the world does this even work?" I yelled as we sped down the road. "How the hell should I know?" Shusuke yelled from behind me.

~Nobodys pov..weird for this story XD~

Once the boys had been dropped off at the house, Nirana had switched vehicles so that she could get something for dinner on her way home. When Kuro had gotten there, they had called her to let her know and to check in with her. Nirana had had the radio on, as she was coming home, and an announcement came on saying that the government had a present for everyone that would be distributed over the next few days.

~Sasume's pov~

"What do you think it is mom?" I said over the phone. "It's the government sweetie. For all we know it's something as stupid as an early tax refund." She said with a sigh, "Anyway, I gotta go. Love you!" Goodbye's were said, and the call disconnected.

"Soooo," Kuro said, flopping on the bed and letting a few strands of his messy, dirty-blonde hair fall into his face, "What are we gonna do now?" I heard his question, but I was just lost in looking at him. That mess of hair mimicked his dad's a lot, which is..cute. His eyes are the same shape as his dad's, but they have the lavender color of his mothers. "Hey, Sasume. Earth to Sasume!" He said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, um, what?" I said as I snapped out of those thoughts. "I was asking what you wanted to do, but you kinda spaced out on me." He said, pushing the hair back out of his face. "Sorry. Um..I don't know. I mean, what is there to do?" I said, sighing and laying down. "Um, Sasume! Mom just pulled into the driveway..And so did some other navy blue jeep!" Shusuke yelled from his room.

"What model?" I yelled back at him, completely forgetting about Kuro and walking over to his room. "How that hell should I know?" He said as I walked over to his window. ...Oh my god. 'Thats...holy crap..' "Shusuke, tell Kuro to go home, have him use the back door, and you stay up here." I said, getting a nod from him and going downstairs.

"Ah, Sasume, I was about to come get you," Mom said as she walked in, a man in military uniform behind her, "Where's Shusuke?" I just backed up, shocked. I fell onto something, it was soft so I assumed it was the couch. Mom just stood there laughing. "Oh there you are. I was about to go get you." She said as Shusuke came into my line of vision.

"Well boys, I have someone for you to meet."


	17. Chapter 17

~Nirana's pov~

"I have someone for you to meet." I said, stepping to the side, revealing a vary important person. I have never seen a more priceless look on Sasume's face, or Shusuke's, for that matter. "D...Dad?!" Sasume half yelled. "That would be 'General dad sir' to you." Sasuke said with a smile, taking off his hat. Sasume started into a weird half giggle half laughing fit and ran over to Sasuke, practically tackling him to the floor.

~Shusukes pov~

As happy as I was to finally be seeing dad, I just kinda stood there. It felt..wrong, in a way. Like I, for some reason, shouldn't be there. Of course, the look dad had given me only moments before being tackled didn't help. I let out a sigh as mom pulled Sasume off of dad and helped both of them to their feet, dad's attention now almost fully on me.

"So, um, sweetie-" "Let me explain," Mom said, cutting him off mid-sentence, "He is 100% yours. I only found out I was having him two months after you left, and by then you were out of contact range." "Ok, but how-" "Well what did you think and entire night of 'goodbye' sex was gonna do?" "Right." I love how she talks about me like i'm not standing right here. Thanks mom =.=.

Anyway, dad just stood there and tilted his head like a little kid. "He's got your eyes." He mumbled to mom..i think. Everything just kinda became awkward from there...or at least until Sasume pushed me into dad. Without me having time to react, dad just wrapped his arms around me and just about squeezed me to death.

Mom and Sasume just laughed, while I struggled to breathe. "Can't. Breathe." "Oh..um..sorry." Dad said, letting me go. "So..um.." "Shusuke...my name is Shusuke, dad." "Right! So how has Sasume been treating you? He's being a good older brother, right? And your mo-" "That's enough, Sasuke. Let the boys calm down for a minute. Maybe you can calm down a bit, too."

"Um..right. Ok I can't take this I need to get out of this uniform!" Dad half yelled, running upstairs. He came back about five minutes later, wearing an open shirt, black pants, and some purple coat thing that was tied to his waist via a large purple rope (AN: his outfit at the start of shippuden 3). "Somehow, that looks normal for you." I hear Sasume say as he looked at the outfit. "Suurreee." I said, turning and starting to go upstairs.

"Shusuke, kiddo, where are you going? Your dad just got here." Mom said, now holding onto dad a little. "I'm going to my room. I'm sorry but...this is all just kinda...to be totally honest...boring. This isn't how I pictured meeting my dad." I said, continuing up the stairs. Biiigg mistake. I could practically feel my mom glaring holes into me. "Get. Your spoiled little ass down here. NOW." She said in a very, very frightening tone that mothers only get when they want to kill you.

Sasuke's pov

I'm with Nirana on this one. I cannot believe what just came out of my son's mouth. The son I just learned existed. Speaking of, he was now being dragged over to where I stood. "Sit your ass down." Nira said as she forced him down on a chair. When did that get there? Maybe Sasume did it. Oh well, anyway, back to punishing...Shusuke, was it? I'm bad at this.

"Your father has been gone for twelve years. Twelve fucking years, fighting in some god damn pointless as hell war. He comes back, after TWLEVE YEARS, and you say that this is all boring. I have half a mind to knock you through the fucking wall. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for him to come home?" "And I quote, 'Twelve fucking years'." "Damn fucking right!" "Hunny, while yes I can understand your anger, yelling at him doesn't help." I said, taking hold of her. "Oh what do you know about parenting? Your skill level is still for a one-month-old." She said, pouting a bit. "Hey now, you know why that is."

Nirana's pov

I sighed and looked back at Shusuke. "Just go to bed." I said, releasing myself from Sasuke's hold. He gave a bit of a nod as he left, taking Sasume with him. "What about dinner?" Sasuke said as he followed me into the kitchen. "Hm, good point...Boys, get back down here and eat first!" I said, turning on my heel and grabbing a box of pasta. "Whatcha gonna make?" "Pasta. I was thinking of chopping up some sausage for the sauce. Wanna help?" I said as I got out a cutting board. "Sure." I gave him the cutting board, sausage, a knife, a pot, and of course, the sauce. "Have fun." I said with a bit of a smile.

I forgot that cooking with Sasuke always ended up a mess. By the time we were done, half the sauce was now burned onto the stove, and at least a fourth of the pasta ended up in the sink. "In all fairness, you did say 'have fun'." He said, getting a cloth and cleaning the stove. "True. But then, after twelve years, one tends to forget the habits of their partner." As I said this, we both sent and odd playfully loving glare at each other.

Anyway, once we got the mess cleaned up, we called the boys in and started eating. "I'm uh...I'm sorry." Shusuke said, kinda out-of-the-blue. "For what?" Sasuke said in return. 'Did he seriously forget?' "For..For saying what I did. It's just all...awkward for me. 'Cause you already knew about Sasume, and even if he doesn't remember, you guys had some sort of pre-existing bond. We don't have any kind of bond at all and-," Sasuke cut off Shusuke's little explanation, "It's alright. I understand that. I have to admit, it's kinda awkward for me too. But you know what? Give it a few weeks, we'll be buddy-buddy in no time at all!" To this, Shusuke smiled and offered to help his dad with the dishes. Yeah, I'm makin' him clean up his mess in my kitchen.

Sasuke and I went to bed while the boys took their showers for school in the morning. Having Sasuke beside me again, it felt wonderful, and yet, still empty. He had me in his arms, all curled up into him. I was almost asleep when our bedroom door opened. He and I both sat up, half glaring at our sons. "What?" I said in a bit of a groan. "Well..um..." "Can we sleep with you guys?" Sasume asked, covering for Shusuke's stuttering.

"You boys are 12 and 11 respectively. You're too old to be-" "I don't see why they can't." I said, cutting Sasuke off. He just looked at me and rolled his eyes, flopping back onto the bed. "Fiinneee." On cue, the boys hopped onto the bed, nearly injuring their father. "This bed wasn't made for that!" He growled, while the boys' minds took that the wrong way and they began to laugh.

After a good five minutes of moving around, we all got settled. From left to right it went me, Sasume, Shusuke, and Sasuke. Sasuke let out a small sigh and tightened his hold on Shusuke, "This is actually pretty nice." The rest of us seemed to hum in response as we all fell into a deep sleep. He was right. This was pretty nice.


End file.
